Quickly Advanced Into Love
by AutumnSkys01
Summary: A one shot about Tidus and Yuna after Yuna decides to get married...


Tidus had told the other guardians that he was tired so he could enter the hall that the bedrooms were connected to. He wasn't tired at all, he was just troubled by the way Yuna was acting. She had distanced herself every since Seymore asked her to marry him. Tidus was relieved to hear theat Yuna was going to tell him no. But as they were all passing through the Thunder Plains Yuna had changed her mind after thinking for a while. Tidus was against it completely. He couldn't explain why, but something about Seymore made him distressed. He was too calm acting in any situation, he was soft spoken often, everything about him made Tidus believe that it was all a front just for Yuna. He didn't trust him one ounce. Tidus glanced over his shoulder as he made his way down the long hallway. While he was passing Yunas door he barely heard a voice drift from it, but he did hear it. It was a low toned voice. Definetly not Yunas mature bubbly accent. He looked down the hall, making sure that Lulu and Wakka weren't watching his every move. When the close was clear he crept up to the door, gentally turned the brass handle and eased the door open an inch. He continued to hear the mysterious voice, not knowing who it was only peaked his curiousity. He listened oppressivly. Even though he strained his ears, he couldn't hear what was being said. So he slowly bent down onto his knees and opened the door a tiny bit more, trying hard not to let the door scream out a squeak. He unexpectedly felt his intire body fall forward. He hastly stretched out his arm to grab the door frame and pull himself back up before being noticed. He failed as he tried to push himself back up off from the door. Before he could place his hands on the hard structure, it bolted open and he stumbled forward. He had a split second to glance up and see Yuna was the one who took away his support. Tidus crashed down on the floor face first. Yuna gasped slightly seeing him invade her room. She would never expect Tidus to spy on her. As Tidus leisurely sprung to his feet Yuna abruptly ran to the wood desk and turned off the sphere that was sitting on it. She didn't want anyone other than herself to watch it, because it was solely made just for her.

When Tidus recoverd he ran his hand through his golden hair. " Um, I'm sorry Yuna. I just, I was worried about you. Are you okay?" He couldn't understand why she left the group without saying much at all.

She glasped her hands together on her stomach. " I'm fine." She spoke in a calm manner.

He waited a couple of seconds. He watched her stand there like nothing was going on. Was marrying Seymore nothing to her? She was young, only seventeen. What was he? Twenty eight? He couldn't keep it in any longer. " Are you sure you want to do this Yuna?"

" Do what?" She spoke again in a meaingless tone.

He looked behind him, stepped back and took a seat on Yunas bed. " I mean, marry Seymore. Do you love him? Do you even like him? I don't want to sound mean, but there's something about him that I don't like."

" Why?"

Tidus arched his eyebrows. " Why are you acting like this?" He demanded suddenly annoyed with her behavior. He couldn't help but notice that she was out of character, even when they were alone.

Her face remained emotionaless. " Like what?"

He pointed to her. " Like that! Can't you speak using more than two words per sentence?!"

She blinked her bi-colored eyes, as if woken from the trance. She wasn't use to Tidus using such a harsh tone with her. She effortlessly bowed. " I'm sorry." She looked back up to him. " I just haven't been acting like myself. I apologize." She watched as Tidus kicked off his boots and placed his feet on the bed and layed down resting his head on his hands. Yuna had to admit that ever since she met him she was extremely attracted to him.

" It's okay. I think that everyone else might have noticed that you weren't yourself, but none of them wanted to inturupt you." He looked at her. " I'm sorry for barging in here."

Yuna noded and hesitantly walked to the bed and sat at the bottom. " Tidus, can I talk to you, but it just stays between us?" She didn't look in his direction.

She felt the bed shift as Tidus carefully closed the door. He turned back to her. " Whatever you need to say, it's safe with me." He easily made it back to his place and sat in the middle of the bed waiting for her to turn to him.

She kept her eyes down and didn't move. " Honestly, I'm not sure I know what I'm doing. I mean, I'm not sure I want to marry Lord Seymore." She already knew that she didn't want that for herself. She also knew that if they got married then it would bring joy to Spira, even if only for a short time until Sin attacked again. All she wanted was for Spira to be at peace again, and that was one way it could be done. She suddenly felt over come with compulsion. Tears boiled in her tear ducts threatening to present themself. She couldn't hide her true feelings any longer. " I don't want anything to happen to any of us." She spoke losing control over her composure.

" Whoa." She felt Tidus's hand graze against her bare arm. " What makes you think anythings going to happen?" He paused. " Everythings going to be fine. All of us are going to be fine. I won't let Sin do anything to anybody."

She twisted her body around to see Tidus right behind her, as soon as he saw a tear run down her cheek sorrow sparked in his eyes. Yuna rememberd that he didn't know about her cruel fate. He had no idea that once she summond her final aeon that it would kill her along with Sin. She didn't want him to find out at that moment. She wiped her tear away. " I don't know." She turned back to her orignial position trying to hold back anyother tears.

He scooted closer to her putting his legs on both sides of her. He ran his hands down her shoulders and arms and up again. He was close enough to her that she could feel his steady breath on her ear. " Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

She felt a tingle run down her spine as he touched her. She sealed her eyes as she welcomed the sensation. She tilted her head back letting it fall back against Tidus's cheek. He moved his hand down to intangle itself with hers. He swiftly raised them to his lips and planted a kiss apon hers. A smiled formed on her lips. Tidus smiled also, letting dimple appear in his cheeks. She let her body fall against his as she played with his fingers.

She continued with the conversation. " I don't know if I can do what everyone is expecting from me."

He brushed his lips against her cheek. " No star is out of reach."

She knew that was a lie. But while she was with Tidus, that all changed. He gave her faith because he believed. She turned her head to him and smiled at his optimistic words. Once she did that Tidus leaned his lips towards hers. Her smile faded as he drew closer to her. She wasn't suppose to feel like this. What had started out as a innocent crush had quickly advanced into love. When she started her pilgrimage she had sworn not to get attatched to anyone other than Lulu, Wakka, and Kamari. She didn't want anyone in her way that could make her question her destiny. That's exactly what Tidus had done. She let him kiss her lightly. Tidus gentally parted her lips and licked them slightly as his tongue played with hers. Yuna moaned in silence. After spending an extra moment letting herself enjoy his sweet kiss they broke free. Tidus put his attention to the bow on her back, he swiftly undid it and let the yellow fabric fall loose. With that gone the rest of her clothes went slack against her. He pushed himself further up the bed. When Yuna felt his presence missing she followed him. He let her sit on his thighs as she unbuckled his suspenders that were keeping his yellow shirt against him. When it was loose she pulled it off his shoulders and tossed it to the side, exposing his mucular chest. She let herself fall apon him and hook her lips with his. Tidus slowly extended his arm down her side and hiked up her blue skirt so he could rub his fingers against her inner thigh. She moaned between their kiss. She could feel his heartbeat through his chest. She wanted to expirence love with Tidus. She wanted nothing more at the moment. Slowly their clothes disappeard and piled up on the ground beside the bed. The blankets had coverd their bodies as Tidus layed above her slowly making love to her. He kissed her collar bone and shoulder. Yuna clung her arms around him and rested them on his back. She could feel a uncontrolable pressure as Tidus thrust gentally. She bit her bottom lip trying despretly not yell out as she orgazimed. Her breaths began short and rapid as her body automaticly sent tremors throughout her body. Tidus moaned a few times before collapsing ontop of her. As their breathing became natural once again Tidus rolled over to the side and let out a sigh. Yuna layed on her side and rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her with one arm and a smile formed on his face.

Yuna couldn't mistake the connection between them. What if she didn't die when they defeated Sin? Would she be able to stay with him? Or would he return to his Zanarkand? She kissed his shoulder blade. " You plan on going back to Zanarkand when we defeat Sin, right?" She asked.

" Yup." He couldn't denie the excitment that was in his tone. He couldn't wait to go back home. He was even considering bring Yuna along with him.

" Don't go, you know you'll break my heart."

Tidus looked down at her. He thought her bi-colored eyes were so beautiful. His lips curved into a smile. " I'll never leave you."


End file.
